This application incorporates by reference Japanese application Serial No. 2000-364901, filed Nov. 30, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plug structure for a drinking container, such as a thermos bottle or a water bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plug structure for a drinking container was disclosed by a Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-41785 and a Japanese Utility Model Application Laying Open Publication No. 59-168240, in which a liquid passage and a guide cylinder are formed inside the plug body. The liquid passage has a liquid inlet at the bottom of the liquid passage and a liquid outlet connecting to a front end of the liquid inlet. The guide cylinder is installed in a hanging condition from the upper wall of the liquid inlet. A valve guide of a valve body is inserted into the guide cylinder for opening and closing the liquid inlet. A spring always pushes the valve guide upward, and is provided between the upper wall of the liquid inlet and a receiving seat on the upper part of the valve guide. A lever capable of swinging centered on the pivot is abutted on the upper end of the valve guide. The top of the lever protrudes from a notched part on the rear of the plug body. The valve body then moves down to open up the liquid inlet by pushing down the lever.
However, the mechanism above mentioned inserts the valve guide into the guide cylinder so that liquid inside the drinking container is invasive into the upper portion of the upper wall of the liquid inlet and so is hard to discharge. This causes the drinking container to emit unpleasant odor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a plug structure for a drinking container such that the inconvenience of taking apart and assembling the cylinder can be eased and the container is washable in every nook and comer inside the plug structure.
To achieve this and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a plug structure for a drinking container, comprising; a liquid passage having a liquid inlet at the bottom of the liquid passage and a liquid outlet connecting to a front end of the liquid inlet; a guide cylinder installed on an upper wall of the liquid inlet in a hanging condition; a valve body having a valve guide inserted to the guide cylinder for opening and closing the liquid inlet a spring provided between the upper wall of the liquid inlet and a receiving seat on the upper part of the valve guide, for sealing the liquid inlet with the valve body by constantly pulling up the valve guide; a lever capable of swinging centered on a pivot for abutting on an upper end of the valve guide, wherein the front end of the lever protrudes from a notched portion of the e rear part of the plug main body, and the liquid inlet is opened by moving the lever downwards to lower the valve body; a pair of fixing arms installed on the edge of the lever, each of the fixing arms having an insertion hole for the pivot; and a pair of boss members, abutting on the sidewalls when moving the lever in the direction opposite to operation so that the gap between the fixing arms is widened, and separating the insertion holes from the pivot. Additionally, other advantages are that a guide groove is provided to guide the pivot to the insertion hole inside the fixing arm, the liquid passage is capable of being taken apart, and the boss member is a hemispheric or tapered rib shape.